1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags, and in particular to chair-supported bags for use in holding school, seminar and convention supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chair-supported bags, constructed in accordance with the present invention, are pertinent to, and find use, in situations in which a plurality of people are gathered in a room for a specific purpose, and objects pertinent to the gathering are to be stored and made readily accessible to each respective person.
There are many situations in which supplies are required for a plurality of persons. Typical of these are preschool and kindergarten classes in which the children so not sit at desks, but at tables and do not have a place to keep pencils, erasers, crayons, scissors, glue and the like. These must be stored in containers, such as cigar boxes and what are known as pencil boxes. These containers get in the way and sometimes get knocked onto the floor spilling, and sometimes breaking. the contents. The supplies could be stored out of the way, but readily accessible with a bag constructed in accordance with the present invention.
Another situation is seminars wherein seminar materials, pencils, pens and the like, are handed out to each participant, generally in a folder. These materials could be packaged for the participants in advance and mounted on each chair of a seminar setup by using a bag constructed in accordance with the present invention.
Also, it is common practice in conventions for interested parties, or sponsors, to give out samples of their products by placing the samples on chair seats, or on a table top in front of the chairs. These objects could easily become scrambled on table tops and knocked off of the table tops and chair seats. By using a bag constructed in accordance with the present invention, the sample gifts could be placed in a bag which is supported by a respective chair for each conventioneer.
There are bags as options, for toilet articles, such bags having sections with transparent front panels and a hook or loop at the top for hanging from a coat hook or over a bathroom door.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a chair-supported bag for use in school, seminar and convention situations in which a plurality of people are required to store and have access to objects such as pencils, crayons, erasers, papers, and/or gift items.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bag portion for such a chairsupported bag that is at least partially transparent for visual identification of objects therein.
Inasmuch as sponsors and seminar operators have an interest in their businesses, another object of the invention is to provide a surface area on the bag for advertising, such as logos, names and the like.
These and other objects are achieved, according to the invention, by providing a chair-supported bag which has an upper envelope pocket for receiving the back of a chair and a lower envelope pocket, preferably transparent, for receiving and holding objects which may be easily retrieved therefrom.